Why Must My Heart Love You?
by shyesplease
Summary: Oliver is in Love with Miley, but Miley's in Love with Jake! Lilly then gets in between two guys! Disclaimer: I DON't OWN HANNAH MONTANA
1. Chapter 1: What's Up With Him?

_**A/N: This takes place after Torn Between Two Hannahs, just so ya know! I hope you all like this story! R&R:D**_

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 1**

**What's Up With Him**

Miley and Lilly were at lunch, staring at Jake continuously, when Oliver came up.

"Hey Miles…Lilly!" He then notices they didn't respond. "HELLO!" He said waving his hand in their faces, but only Lilly came out of her trace. "Sorry Oliver…I don't think you can get Miley though, she still in her Jake zone."

"Whatever…is she ever going to do anything about this situation or is she just going to stare at him all day!" Oliver said. "She looks…I don't know, but she looks it!"

"Oliver, she likes Jake a lot, but Jake has a girlfriend…not like anyone that we know of likes Miley that could get her mind off Jake…"

Oliver's eyes got a bit wider, then he stuttered, "Yep…n-nobody l-likes her that I-I know of…"

"Oliver…do you know anyone who likes her?" Lilly asked.

"No!" Then he looks at Miley, "I wish she would stop that, it's annoying!"

"How is it annoying Oliver? She likes him, so she stares, she can't help it, why are you being bothered by this?" Lilly asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well I'm her best friend, I don't like seeing her love sick!" Oliver stated. _Even though that's exactly how I am…I'm lovesick, cause the girl I'm in love with is in love with JAKE STUPID RYAN!_ Oliver's face had a angry expression on it from thinking about Miley liking Jake.

"Oliver…what are you mad about?" Lilly asked seeing Oliver's angry face.

"Wha…o nothing…I got to go…" Then Oliver left the table, and out the cafeteria.

"Something is up with that boy…but what is it?"

_**A/N: okay guys, I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews equal a continuation of this story:D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Coco Puff Blues

_**A/N: You might think…why is the chapter called what it is called, read and you will find out!! Lol! R&R! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome:D**_

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 2**

**Coco Puff Blues**

Oliver was now at his locker, he couldn't take seeing Miley staring at Jake like that anymore. He was also hoping Lilly didn't catch the fact that maybe he like Miley. Oliver then began humming "If we were a movie" when Lilly came up to him.

"O My Gosh Oliver…Gu-wait are you humming 'If we were a movie'?" Lilly asked.

"Umm…yea…I heard it on the radio today and it's just stuck in my head…now what were you saying?" Oliver said trying to change the subject.

"Well…Jake and Rachel broke up!! And Jake came over to Miley and asked her if she wanted to go out, and of course she said yes-"

"Of course!" Oliver said a bit annoyed.

"Yep, and if the date goes well they might be boyfriend and girlfriend…isn't that awesome?!?"

"Can't you just see I'm jumping for joy!" Oliver said sarcastically, and giving little effort to his jump.

"What wrong with you today…wait I know why you are crabby…" She got this grin on her face.

Oliver got scared by her grin and asked innocently, "Why?" He was starting to panic now, he didn't want Lilly to know he liked Miley.

"Somebody didn't have their Coco Puffs this morning didn't they?"

Oliver's whole body relieved, "Yea, Lilly…no Coco Puffs for me this morning…so I guess when I see Miley I'll congratulate her…"

"Ok-O look Miley is coming…" Lilly pointed out.

"Well I gotta go, don't want to be late…" Then Oliver quickly turned the corner, leaving Lilly a bit confused about why he was acting so strange.

"Hey Miles!" Lilly greeted.

"Hey Lil…why did Oliver leave?"

"He said he had to go, but I told him about you and Jake…but someone isn't in a good mood today!"

"I wonder why?" Miley pondered.

Oliver heard the convo from around the corner. _Maybe because the girl I like, likes someone else, and they are going on a date with that person and might even become a couple, hmmm maybe that's WHY!!!_

"I just worry about Oliver…" Miley stated.

"Wait! You still don't like him…do you?" Lilly asked.

Oliver's eyes got wide at what Lilly asked. _She used to like me?_

"No…he's my best friend, I can't care?…plus that was so 2 months ago!" Miley stated. "I like…" He voice then got dreamy, "Jake now…"

"Okay Juliet, lets go to class before we're late!" Lilly said grabbing Miley's arm and dragging her to class.

Oliver stood there shocked still around the corner. _Miley used to like me? I can't believe it…but she doesn't anymore…well at least she liked me once…_

Then Jake interrupted Oliver's thoughts.

"Hey Oliver!" Jake greeted.

"O…its you!" Oliver said, ignoring Jake then walking away. Jake then caught up to him.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing! Alright! Nothing!"

"It doesn't seem like nothing…"

"Ok here it goes…the girl I like…likes someone else…and she's going on a date with the person she likes, so it's kinda too late for me to do anything! And to top it off…I didn't have Coco Puffs this morning!"

"Whoa man…that sucks, but hang in there! Now I have something to ask you…"

_**A/N: What does Jake want to ask Oliver?? LOL! I don't know why I put the Coco Puffs in I just thought it would be funny! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews please:D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Jake

_**A/N: LOL! Everyone's reviews were the best!! Sorry if I gave everyone an appetite for CoCo Puffs…lol!! Enjoy chapter 3:D**_

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 3**

**Helping Jake**

"Whoa man…that sucks, but hang in there! Now I have something to ask you…" Jake stated.

"What!?!" Oliver said annoyed.

"Well, since you're best friends with Miley…can you help me make this date with her Saturday unforgettable, so when I ask her to be my girlfriend she can't help but say yes?"

"Ummmm…NO! Go ask Lilly, I bet she would help…" Then Oliver started walking off.

Jake followed him, "I can't…Lilly would tell Miley, come on Oliver, please!!"

_Is THE Jake Ryan begging me for help? Yep…and it feels good!! Maybe I should tell him to do stuff I know Miley won't like, then she would be coming back to me, forgetting about Jake…but Jake makes Miley happy and if anything can make Miley happy…I can't get in the way with it…_ "Fine Jake…I'll help, but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Miley…"

"Thanks a billion man…well better get to class before the bell rings! Cya!!" Then Jake ran off to class. Oliver then realized how late he was going to be if he didn't get to class now! When he got to class he took his seat next to Miley. He gave her a smile as he sat down, and she returned it. Then she whispered, "Where were you, I thought you left early and I got here before you…"

"I was stopped by Jake and we were talking…"

At the sound of Jake's name Miley went into her day dream mode, "Oooooooo…"

Oliver completely got furious by this, at that point he wanted to take his pencil and stab Jake, but instead he substituted Jake for an eraser. (Poor eraser…lol) By the end of class there was nothing left of the eraser, and Miley appeared at his desk. "What did you do to the eraser!?!"

"Let's just say…I'm kinda mad at someone!"

"Who?" Miley asked.

"Trust me…you don't want to know!" Oliver said throwing the remains of the eraser away.

"Is it me?"

"Nooooo, No I would never be mad at you…" Oliver clarified.

"O well is it Lilly? Or Jackson? Or Rico? Or a family member? Or…-"

"Miley! Please stop it's none of them, listen I don't want to talk about it just please let me get through this by myself."

"Alright…Cya after school!" Miley said as she left the classroom.

"yea…cya after school…" he said quietly to himself.

After school they all gathered up at Miley's house to do homework.

"Did anyone get problem number 5 done on the geometry homework?" Lilly asked.

"No! It's sooo hard…I don't understand it at all…Mr. Promliky doesn't make it any easier, he doesn't explain anything!" Miley said.

"I know!!"

"Well I'm done…" Oliver proclaimed.

"WHAT!!" Miley and Lilly screamed.

"How…How…How did you even do it?" Miley asked.

"You just take the 2 y coordinates minus them, then square them, you do the same for the 2 x coordinates then you add them and then get the square root of the sum!" Oliver explained.

"Wha… I didn't understand one thing you said…just give me the paper!" Lilly then snatched the math homework out of Oliver's hand and began copying it with Miley joining.

Oliver then got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver…it's Jake!"

"O hey…"

"hey can you come to the beach so we can start planning the date?"

"Um sure…" He then hung up with Jake and began packing everything up.

"Where're you going Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Umm…that was…my mom saying she needed me home…so I'm going…bye!" Then he ran off to the beach.

"I wonder what that was all about!" Miley pondered.

"What he said his mom wanted him home!" Lilly said obliviously.

"Lilly, start paying attention, Oliver had been acting very strange lately, we need to know what's going on…and I don't think him leaving was because his mom called, it was someone else…I just know it!"

"What if everything he said was true though? I mean I agree we should do some investigating, but maybe nothing is going on really…"

"Lilly…something is going on…he stabbed an eraser to the last shred during Spanish!"

"Whoa, now I think something is up…Detective Lilly is on the case!" Lilly stated.

Miley laughed, "Hey are you done copying Oliver's homework? I need to copy still!"

Oliver had just gotten to the beach and met up with Jake.

"O hey Oliver! Thought you weren't gonna come…"

"I said I would be here, sooo I'm here." Oliver stated.

"yea so…lets get started…Where should it be?" Jake asked.

_I'm just going to help him a little since, I still want Miley! _ "Well how bout a real fanct restaurant, she really likes dressing up and all…"

"Ok…We are going to the movies…what should we see?"

"Miley likes all sorts of movies, but how bout a romantic comedy, she would love that!"

"Big sacrifice, but okay romantic comedy, what does else do you think I should do?"

"Well…you want to ask her to be your girlfriend soooo at the end of the night ask her, she'll probably say yes…" Oliver's heart dropped as he imagined the thought.

"You really think so…" Jake asked.

"yea…"

_**A/N: Okay so was it a good chapter?? PLEASE UPDATE!!! 5 reviews would be nice:D**_


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Crushes

_**A/N: OMG guys I am sooooo sorry for keeping you waiting. Busy schedule with school and all. Thanks for the people who reviewed last chapter! R&R!! Enjoy chapter 4:D**_

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 4**

**2 Crushes**

"Thanks a bunch Oliver…I don't know if I would have been able to make this date happen without you! Well I gotta go, see you in school tomorrow!" Jake said as he left Oliver.

"Why did I agree to help Jake!?!" Oliver said slamming his fists in the sand. "Miley will probably fall in love with him even more after that date thinking he came up with it all by himself…but he didn't…I did…I'm the one who knows everything about Miley!" Oliver screamed. Then Oliver's voice got quieter, "I'm the one in love with Miley…"

The next day Miley went up to Oliver at his locker. "Hey Oliver!"

"O hey Miles." He said trying his best to smile.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked worried.

"No I'm fine, just tired that's it. Anyways…what's up?"

"Well I came here to give you your homework." Miley said handing him his homework.

"O thanks…need this don't I!" He said giving her one of his best smiles as he put the homework away.

"Yea…" Miley said. _O MAN! Don't tell me I'm starting to like Oliver again! I can't! I like Jake, that's right JAKE!! _"So how did you become this smart anyways, in Middle School you didn't even know what a square root was?"

"Well Miley…I kinda did, but I just hid the fact I did, I don't even know why now but I did, we are in high school now and I want to get the best grades I can, so I can get into the college I want…" _Also to show you I'm not a donut as shown to be._

"Well Oliver…I think the saying 'you learn something new everyday' applies here, I never knew you were actually this smart."

"Well I guess I never made it clear that I was…" Then the bell rang signaling homeroom starting. "Well I guess I'll see you at Lunch!" Oliver said.

"Yea at lunch!" Miley said back, then they both walked away to their homerooms.

At Lunch Miley and Lilly were talking. "So are you ready for your date tonight with Jake?" Lilly asked.

"O am I ever, I can't wait." Miley replied with a smile.

"I'll come over after school and help you get ready…"

"Okay…" Just then a boy came over to their table. "Umm hello, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could sit here!"

"Sure!" Lilly practically screamed. "I'm Lilly and this is Miley, what's your name?"

As the boy sat down he replied, "Tyler…Tyler Smith." He said with a smile.

Lilly stomach was going crazy! _He is sooo cute! _"Well where are you from?" Lilly asked.

"O I'm from Pennsylvania!" Tyler replied.

"Wow, you came a looong way!"

"Yea… My mom got a promotion and so we moved out here!"

Then Oliver came to the table. "Who he?" Oliver said pointing to Tyler.

"O that's Tyler…he's a new kid." Miley replied.

"O…so…you have that date with Jake tonight don't you?"

"Yup, I hope it's good."

"I have a feeling it will be…" Oliver stated.

"Why do you think that?"

"Gut feeling I guess…" _But really I know it's gonna be good is because I came up with what you guys would be doing tonight!_

"MILEY!!" Jake shouted from a table across the room. Then you waved his hand for her to join him. "Umm guys I'm gonna sit with Jake today see ya later!" Then she went over to Jake.

Oliver just sat there all gloomy, he couldn't do anything, so he just got up and left since Tyler and Lilly were to busy flirting.

"Yo Oliver, Miley wasn't Tyler's joke the funniest? Miley? Oliver?" She sat there looking at Miley over with Jake, and Oliver leaving the cafeteria. "Does anyone say bye anymore?"

Then the bell rang. "Well I guess I'll see you later Lilly…" Tyler said.

"Yea…I hope."

After school Lilly and Miley were walking home. "You know Tyler right? Well don't you think he is just the cutest!!"

"Yea…he's cute!" Miley replied.

"That brown hair and blue eyes, and who can forget those…MUSCLES!" Lilly said.

"I guess someone had a crush on Tyler…"

"Ok, Ok I confess!" Lilly said putting her hand up in defeat. "Now let's get you ready for tonight shall we…" Then the two girls headed up stairs.

"Should I wear this, or this?" Miley said holding up 2 outfits.

"That one!" Lilly pointed out.

"Hey Miles…do you know where the phone is?"

"No I don't…now leave!" Miley said annoyed.

"Well then can I use your cell phone? I just started charging mine."

"No cause last time I gave you my cell phone it ended up in the toilet."

"Here Jackson use mine…Just give it right back when your done…and don't go anywhere near the bathroom."

"Ha Ha Ha, so funny Lilly, but thanks…at least someone is nice!" Then Jackson left Miley's room.

"Why did you do that Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Mainly to get him out of here, but I don't know he look kinda looked…cute at that moment I don't know."

"Whoa Lilly first Tyler then my brother, we need to keep an eye on you…"

"Ok whatever, let's just keep getting ready."

After Miley gotten ready a few minutes they heard the door bell ring. "OMG!! HE'S HERE!!!"

"Whoa calm down Miles…now have fun!"

"Hey Jake!" Miley said opening the door.

"Hey Miley…you look great!"

"Thanks…"

"Well are you ready to go, we are going to see a special movie!"

"Wow! I can't wait." Then they went into the car to go to the movies.

"Hey Lilly, thanks for letting me use your phone, it was kinda important." Jackson said handing Lilly her phone back.

"No problem…what took you so long with it though?"

"O well I put my number in there for ya…in case you would want to talk to me, but you don't have to but I don't know I just did it's okay if you take my number I mean I would care, well maybe I would a little, but not a whole lot and everything and-"

"Jackson! Stop rambling, I don't care if you put your number in my cell phone!"

"You don't?" Jackson said confused.

"No! I don't care…why would I?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well I don't…so I guess I'll see ya later, or maybe even talk to ya later!"

"Yea maybe…Bye!" Then Lilly left the Stewart's house and headed towards the beach only to hear…

**_A/N: Ok so what does Lilly hear?? We now find out who Lilly is going to be in between with. How will Miley's date with Jake be?? All in the next chapter! So PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D_**


	5. Chapter 5: Lilly Finally Finds Out!

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 5**

**Lilly Finally Finds Out!**

Lilly left the Stewart's house and headed towards the beach only to hear… someone singing and strumming on the guitar. As Lilly got closer she heard the lyrics, it was Hannah Montana's song, 'If We Were a Movie'.

Lilly went closer, still had no clue of who it was. The voice was actually pretty good and whoever it was could play the guitar very well. She heard the person singing the chorus.

If we were a movie

You'd be the right girl

And I'd be the best friend,

You'd fall in love with in the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song!

Lilly finally got close enough to realize who it was…it was Oliver. "OLIVER!"

Oliver nearly jumped 100 ft in the air. "Lilly! Wha-What are you doing here? What did you hear? How long have you been listening?"

"Oliver…you can sing AND play the guitar?" Lilly asked ignoring his questions.

"Umm…yea"

"Who are you?" Lilly asked sarcastically. "I don't even know you anymore, first I find out you are pretty smart then I find out you can sing, and play the guitar! What else are you hiding?" Lilly asked.

"Well…I always was smart…I just never showed it…My voice changed, and I guess now I have a good voice, and I started playing the guitar last year!" Oliver said clearing everything up.

"The way you play the guitar…seems like you been playing for years!" Lilly stated.

"Well I'm pretty good at this song because…I play it a lot."

"You know…that's not how the song goes..." Lilly said with a smile.

"Um…yea I know, I just changed it to fit me…as a guy…you know…" He said trying to be convincing.

"Suuuure! Come on Oliver tell me what this is really about!"

"Lilly…I love this song…okay? But who sings the song?"

"Hannah Montana." Lilly answered.

"And who is Hannah Montana?"

"Miley!" Lilly said still not getting the point to it.

"Put two and two together and you should get the answer."

Lilly took a minute to think, "I don't get it! Do it again!"

"Argh! I Love Miley! Gosh how couldn't you get that?"

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Lilly said excited.

"Yea well it doesn't matter cause right now, the girl of my dreams is out with Jake Ryan." Oliver said depressed.

"So Jake…what movie are we going to see?" Miley asked while they got in line to get their tickets.

"Well I was going to take you to a Romantic Comedy, but they didn't really have any good ones, so…if it's alright with you, I thought we see…The Santa Clause 3!" Jake replied.

"Really? Cool! I loved the others!" Then they got their tickets and headed to the movie.

After the movie Miley and Jake headed to a restaurant. "So…do you like the place?" Jake asked.

"Yea it's really nice!" Miley said looking around the restaurant.

"Wasn't the movie good?"

"Yea, I really liked it…"

"Yea...you ready to order?"

"Yup!"

"Alright…Waiter!" Jake yelled and soon later a waiter arrived and the ordered their food.

_Jake is nice, and all but our conversations are just going nowhere, I don't know if he's nervous or something, but it's really weird. I know if Oliver was hear, he would be telling a joke or something, I always have the best conversations with him about pointless things, I wish Jake was like Oliver! Wait did I just think that…o great I fell for Oliver again!_

"Miley? Miley?" Jake said, taking Miley out of her thought.

"What?"

"How's your food?"

"o it's fine…hey Jake, have you noticed that our convo is going nowhere!"

"yea I have…I don't know I just don't know what to say…want to go?" Jake asked.

"Sure…" Then they left the restaurant and Jake was taking Miley home.

When they got to Miley's house, Jake walked her up to the door. "Well I know this was probably the worst date you have ever been on…but I hope you didn't totally hate it."

"I didn't Totally hate it, and I had worst, but thanks for the dinner and movie, Jake…I'll cya at school!"

"yea I'll cya at school." Then Jake walked away, to go home.

_**A/N: Okay so there is chapter 5! How was it?? Alright so PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews get a new chapter:D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Things Brighten Up!

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 6**

**Things Brighten Up!**

"Don't worry Oliver…" Lilly said trying to comfort Oliver.

"Lilly! Why is it that I've helped her remember her song and stop Luann, and yet it goes unnoticed?"

"Oliver, I'm sure Miley has noticed how much you've done for her."

"I don't know…" Then Lilly's cell phone rang.

"It's Miley…don't say a word." Lilly instructed Oliver.

Opening her phone, "Hey Miles what's up?"

"Hey Lil, nothing really…"

"So how did the date go?" Lilly asked.

"Umm, not so great, and I noticed I'm not that into Jake anymore."

"O so it didn't go so great, why not?" Lilly said feeding Oliver part of the convo. Oliver had a huge grin showing he was happy about the not-so-great date.

"He didn't say anything to me during the movie or anything, and when we went out to dinner, our convos were short and not consistent."

"O wow that must have been weird, being on a date with a guy and barely talking to him."

"Yea, well the thing is…Lilly…there was one guy on my mind the whole night and it wasn't Jake."

"Who!?!" Lilly screamed.

"…ummm…Oliver…" Miley said quietly on the other line.

"O my gosh really!?! Well we will talk about this later, I go to go! Bye."

"bye." Miley said then hung up her phone.

"What happen on the date?!? Why was it bad?" Oliver said right after Lilly hung up.

"She said he was barely talking to her."

"So they're not together, as in boyfriend, girlfriend."

"Yup not together."

"Yes!" Oliver screamed. "Well I better get home, cya Lil!" Then he gathered his stuff and left.

When Oliver left, Jackson seemed to come out of nowhere and ask, "What was Oken so happy about?"

Startled by his sudden appearance Lilly jumped, "O well, its nothing really."

"O well, want me to walk you home, it's pretty dark, don't want you to get hurt or something."

"That sounds…nice." Lilly said. And then Jackson and her made their way to her house. When they got to the door, Lilly turned to Jackson, "Thanks for walking me home…"

"No problem…" Jackson replied with a smile.

"Bye…" and then she kissed him on the cheek and headed inside her house.

Jackson stood there like a smiling idiot, touching his cheek were she just kissed. Then after a minute headed home.

The next day, Lilly went over the Stewart's house. "Hey Miles!"

"Hey Lilly, lets head to my room." Then they went into Miley room.

"Ok, Miley now why are you crushing on Oliver again?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know…I just can't stop thinking about how wonderful he is, and how better he is than Jake, and his smile that makes me melt, and weak in the knees."

"How long?"

"Since the other day at school, he gave me his best smile and I just fell for him…again!"

"Well on the crush topic, I must say I had a nice time last night."

"With who, Tyler or Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Jackson…he walked me home last night from the beach and I kissed him on the cheek before I went in…"

"That's why he's been so happy lately!" Miley exclaimed.

On School Monday Oliver came up to the girls. "Hey guys."

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly said.

"Hey…" Miley said a bit dreamy, but tried to keep it hidden. "Umm…anyway what's up?"

"Did you hear what we have to do in Mrs. Swift's class?"

"No what?" Lilly asked.

"We have to….

_**A/N: I think that's a good place to stop! Anyways Happy Thanksgiving!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews equal another chapter:D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Project

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 7**

**Project**

"We have to…partner up with someone and take care of a fake baby." Oliver said, "Well I think I'll go… I still have to get my books, cya!" Then Oliver left.

"I hope we get to pick our partners!" Miley exclaimed.

"Awwww…do you want to be Mrs. Miley Oken?" Lilly asked teasing Miley.

"Shut up!" Miley responded. _Mrs. Miley Oken…it does have a nice ring to it…_

"Miley? Miley!" Lilly yelled trying to get her best friend's attention.

"What?"

"If you want to be with Oliver…you're going to have to ask him before anyone else does." Lilly pointed out.

"O yea…you never know who might ask him, I'll ask him at lunch."

"Well I'm going to go…cya later Miles!" And then Lilly ran over to Oliver's locker. "Hey!"

"O hey Lilly." Oliver said still getting things out of his locker.

"Are you excited for the baby project?" Lilly asked.

"Sorta…I mean I want to ask Miley to be my partner, but I don't want her to find out I like her."

"I don't think she will think you like her if you ask her to be your partner, but you have to ask her before someone else does."

"Do you think someone else might ask her? O man!…I'll ask her at lunch then." Then the bell rang signaling homeroom beginning. And Lilly and Oliver headed to their homerooms.

At Lunch, both Miley and Oliver weren't saying a word, being to shy to come up with the guts to ask one another to be each other's partners. Seeing this Lilly thought she'd bring up the topic.

"I'm going to see if I can have Tyler to be my partner for that baby project, who are you guys going to be partners with?"

"Ummm…I don't know…" Oliver said.

"Yea…I don't know either…" Miley replied.

Then Oliver and Miley both looked at each other then said, "Will you be my partner?" in perfect sync. They both blushed then once again replied, "Yes," in unison.

"Cool…cause you know…I don't wanna be with someone I hate, and it would be easier to do with you since you're my best friend and all, you know?" Oliver said.

"Yea, I know what you mean." Miley agreed then smiled and went back to eating.

Lilly sat there watching the two; _They are sooo perfect for each other, why can't they see it?_

After lunch they went to Mrs. Swift's class where they would be getting the assignment.

"Okay class settle down…now as some of you may know we are starting a project. You will pick a partner of the opposite gender and you will become parents for a week as you take care of this little bundle of joy!" The teacher said holding up one of the dolls.

"Each baby has a system programmed in it to monitor your parenting. I warn you, these dolls are like the real thing…they cry, need to be changed, and such. Now since most of you will be up most of the night, your other teachers have confirmed no Major tests this week. Now pick your partners, then when you do, come up here to get your baby and supplies."

Everyone in the room then went in search for a partner. Since Miley and Oliver already agreed to be partners they went to get their baby first.

"O Miss Stewart and Mr. Oken, here's your baby and the supplies and have fun!" Mrs. Swifts said with a chuckle at the end.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Miley asked.

"It's a…"

_**A/N: So how did you like it? Anyway what is it a girl or a boy??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews PLEASE:D**_


	8. Chapter 8: It's a Girl!

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 8**

**It's A Girl!**

"It's a girl!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Wow! What should we name her?" Miley asked.

"How about…Victoria?" Oliver suggested. _Miley loves that name._

"Yea that's great!…Victoria Oken!" Miley smiled.

"Hey looks like Lilly and Tyler got their baby, lets go see them." Oliver said, and Miley nodded and they went over to Lilly.

"Hey Lils! What's the baby's name?" Miley asked.

"Joel! What's your baby's name?"

"Victoria, one of my favorite names…"Then Miley pulled Lilly aside, "Oliver remembered that I liked the name Victoria!"

"Not surprised…" Lilly mumbled to herself.

"What was that Lilly?"

"O nothing, I guess we should get back to the guys." Then they walked back to Oliver and Tyler.

"Hey Miley we should work out the days we have the baby and all…" Oliver said.

"Yea, well we take it home today which is Monday, then you want to switch off every day?" Miley said.

"Sure, I'll take her home today then tomorrow night you'll have her, and then so on."

"Yea…sounds like a plan!" Miley said.

"Okay children, everyone has partners and babies, correct? Great, now inside the bags given to you, there is a bottle in there that supposedly 'feeds' the baby. There are also things in there like diapers and such, now the assignment now begins."

A few baby cries where suddenly heard around the room, but Victoria wasn't crying…for now.

After School, Oliver and Miley were walking with Victoria in Oliver's arms. "Hey, can I hold her once in awhile?" Miley asked.

"Sure…it's just I don't know…I just love babies!" Oliver said giving Victoria to Miley.

Miley looked down at the doll, "Man…they make these things look sooo real!"

"Yea I know, well here's your house." Then they went inside and sat down on the couch. Robbie came in later and didn't notice the doll. "Hey Bud! How was school?" he asked.

"Well I got married to Oliver! And Meet your grandchild Pop!" Miley said holding Victoria.

"What the…O it's a that baby project thing for school right?" Robbie asked.

"Yes…Mr. Stewart or should I say Dad? Just kidding…anyway yea her name is Victoria. And Miley's my partner for the project." Oliver said.

"O, well just don't let the kid wake me up in the middle of the night and I'll be fine." Then Robbie left.

"So what do you want to do now?" Oliver asked.

"Shopping!" Miley shouted.

"I mean what do you want to do with the baby?"

"…Shopping…we can buy her some outfits!" Miley said.

"But she's a doll, I mean we have her for a week, then what are we gonna do with the clothes."

"I'll keep them for when I actually have kids alright, but we can't have her in these hideous clothes, I won't stand it!" Miley protested and with the baby in one arm, she pulled Oliver out of the house and to the mall.

At the mall they got something to put Victoria in like a carriage. Then they went to a store that sold baby clothes. "Don't you think this dress is just adorable?" Miley asked, Oliver holding up a dress.

"I guess…are we almost done…I mean we have enough clothes for the rest of the week."

"Yea I guess…O My Gosh Oliver! Look at this cute swimsuit outfit. We have to get for when we go to the beach!"

Oliver smiled at Miley, as she placed the swimsuit in the pile of clothes they were getting. Even thought he thought she was crazy for getting clothes for the doll, he thought it was cute. "Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow, after school?"

"Yea, that would be awesome!" Miley said throwing the 10 outfits and swimsuit on the counter to pay.

Oliver and Miley were pushing Vicki in the carriage and walking back to Miley's house. They were outside her door. "Now Oliver, here is an outfit for tomorrow," She said putting the outfit in the supply bag. "Cya Vicki! Bye Ollie!" Miley said while going the house.

"Bye Smiley!" Oliver said, and smiled. He then took Vicki to his house.

Miley couldn't help but smile when she heard Oliver call her Smiley. She had a lot to tell Lilly in the morning. Then she went to bed.

_**A/N: So how did you like it?? Alright well I like the name Victoria so if you don't like that name Sorry! Anyway, I'm not going to do everyday of the project! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Fun in the Sun

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 9**

**Fun in the Sun**

The next morning when Miley came downstairs she found Lilly already there.

"Hey…when did you get here?" Miley asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"A few minutes ago…" Lilly replied.

"How was yesterday with you, Tyler, and Joel." Miley asked.

"It could of gone better…we were fighting on who would take him home and we dropped him…so yea but we're gonna try to work things out…how was it with you?"

"The best…Oliver is actually a very good father. We went shopping, and we got Vicki the cutest outfits, you'll have to see when Oliver comes over in a bit."

"Wow, never imagined Oliver being so…fatherly, anyway…I can't wait to see her!"

Then Oliver knocked on the door.

"They're here!" Miley exclaimed, making her way to the door. "Hey Oliver…Vicki!"

Oliver strolled, him and Vicki into Miley's house.

"O My Gosh, she looks soo adorable, in those clothes. Maybe I should get some for Joel." Lilly stated.

"Did she cry a lot last night?" Miley asked Oliver.

"No, she woke up once, for a diaper change, but she slept the rest of the night fine." Oliver replied.

"That's good! So you guys ready to go?"

"Yea." Oliver and Lilly answered.

At school, Oliver and Lilly were at Miley's Locker.

"Well Miles, I better get going to Homeroom, bye bye Vicki!" Oliver said to the baby doll in the carriage. Miley smiled at this.

"Bye Ollie!" Miley said.

"Bye Smiley…" He said back with a grin. Then he walked away.

Miley kept looking at him till he turned the corner.

"Man…what was that?" Lilly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked confused.

"Bye Ollie, Bye Smiley." Lilly said imitating Oliver and Miley.

"It's just this inside joke between us since we started the project, that's what we said last night after we came back from the mall."

"I think they're pet names!" Lilly stated.

"Think what you want to think Lilly…I have to go, cya!" Then she left.

"Why can't they see what it sooo very obvious!" Lilly said to herself.

After school, Oliver and Miley with Victoria made their way to the beach.

"See I told you Oliver that she would look sooo cute in this!" Miley said.

"Yea she does!" Oliver replied then taking off his shirt.

Miley couldn't help but look, but thankfully the baby's cry took her trace out. "O whats the matter Tor?" Then Miley smelled something… "I think I know now!"

"Here Miles, I'll take care of it, just get ready and everything, I'll be back in a second." Then Oliver left with Victoria to change her.

While Oliver was gone, Miley changed in her bathing suit and put on some sun tan lotion. Then Oliver came back and put Victoria in her carriage. _I can't believe I'm about to say this but…_ "Hey Oliver, can you put the sun tan lotion on my back?"

"Umm…sure." Oliver then squirt some lotion on his hands and began placing the lotion on her back. Miley's face was red as a tomato. His hands were sending chills up and down her spine. "Thanks…" She said still blushing.

"No problem…can you do my back?" _Did I just ask her that? I must have courage I didn't even know of…but I did do her back, so its only fair for her to do mine._

"I guess." Miley then put the lotion on her hands and began spreading it on his back.

After Miley was done, "Hey Miles want to go in the water for a bit…Vicki is sleeping."

"Sure." So they we making their way to the ocean, when Oliver ran up to her and started carrying her and still running towards the ocean.

"AAAHHHH! OLIVER!! Put me DOWN!!" She said while laughing.

When they got in the water they started splashing each other. They were having so much fun, then Oliver said, "O No!"

"What?" Miley said.

"This is very serious, you have Laughfubumpous!"

"What's that?" Miley asked very confused.

"We have to act on it quick, here!" He cupped Miley in his arms and ran out onto the beach. He laid her out on the sand. "Don't move." Oliver directed.

Miley was so confused, and didn't know what was happening so she did what she was told.

"Lay out straight where I try to find the bump!" Oliver instructed.

Miley laid out straight, wondering what 'bump' he was talking about.

Oliver suddenly said, "I found it, the bump, it's right here, and there is only one way to get rid of it, and that is to…TICKLE!!" Oliver shouted then started tickling Miley like crazy. Miley was laughing so hard she was crying. "Oliver…please…stop!" She said in between laughs.

"Okay…I think the bump is gone!" Oliver proclaimed.

"Why thank-you for saving me like that!" Miley said jokingly. Then she hugged Oliver and he hugged back. They broke apart looking in each others eyes. Getting closer every second, when all of a sudden…

**_A/N: So what's going to happen?? How was this chapter??? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and i'll update as fast as i can:D_**


	10. Chapter 10: Beautiful

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 10**

**Beautiful**

"Why thank-you for saving me like that!" Miley said jokingly. Then she hugged Oliver and he hugged back. They broke apart looking in each others eyes. Getting closer every second, when all of a sudden…Vicki started crying.

"Um…I'll get her…" Miley said going over to Vicki. _Was I just about to-to kiss…Oliver! Why my perfect moments always be ruined!_

"Alright…" Oliver said during his own thoughts. _We were sooo close to kissing! Wait does this mean she might like me back? Nah probably not, she just probably caught up in the moment._

"Hey Oliver? Want to go?" Miley asked.

"Sure…" Oliver replied gathering everything up and leaving the beach.

There was complete silence as they were walking to Miley's house. Then they got to the door of Miley's house.

"Well today was…fun!" Oliver manage to say.

"Yea…really fun…I better get in, but I'll see-ya tomorrow!"

"Yea tomorrow…Bye Vicki" Oliver said. Then he looked up at Miley, "Bye Smiley!" He said with a smile.

Miley immediately looked down and blushed, which Oliver didn't see cause he was walking away. "Bye Ollie!" Miley shouted so Oliver could hear her down her driveway. She saw him smile up at her and then continue his way home.

Miley went in her house with the baby. She took the baby upstairs and then crashed on her bed.

The next few days flew by, fast and before they knew it, it was Sunday, the last day with the baby.

Oliver was going over Miley's house; they were going to the beach again with the baby for the last day. He rang the doorbell and a very grumpy and tired Miley answered the door.

"VICKI WOULD'T SHUT UP! SHE IS DEFINETLY YOUR KID!!" Miley screamed.

"Whoa Miley, how bout we post pone our plans a bit for you to get some rest!" Oliver suggested.

"You don't mind?" Miley said calming down.

"Nooooo, I just want you to be able to stay awake for our last day with Vicki, so get some rest!" He said pushing her to the stairs.

"Thanks, I promise it will be like a 2 hour nap!"

"Sleep all you want, but if it gets past 3 then I'm gonna wake you up!" Oliver said. (Pretend it's like 11)

"Deal… well then I guess I'll head to bed for a bit, thanks Oliver…you're the best." Then she went to hug him.

"I know!" Oliver said while hugging her. After they broke apart from the hug she headed to bed.

3 hours later Miley just woke up and decided to get ready for the beach. After getting ready she was about to make her way downstairs when she heard Oliver talking to the baby and wanted to hear what he was saying.

"Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie? Vicki that's who?" Oliver said in a playing manner.

Miley was smiling from the top of the stairs still listening.

"Gosh I hope when I actually do have kids they are as beautiful as you! Cause you're as beautiful as your mommy!" Oliver said referring to Miley.

Miley's jaw dropped…_Oliver thinks I'm-I'm beautiful!_ And she could get the smirk off her face no matter how hard she tried. Looks like she might have to wait before going down since it was gonna take awhile to get the smile away.

_**A/N: Alrighty so…how did you like the chapter??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews get new chapter:D**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Double Cliffy

_**A/N: Sorry guys, but school is really burying me in homework and assignments since winter break starts next Friday. Gotta love high school! Lol! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and Enjoy the new chapter:D**_

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 11**

**A Double Cliffy**

Miley's jaw dropped…_Oliver thinks I'm-I'm beautiful!_ And she could get the smirk off her face no matter how hard she tried. Looks like she might have to wait before going down since it was gonna take awhile to get the smile away.

After about 15 minutes later she decided to make her way down the stairs.

Oliver saw Miley come down the stairs. "O Hey Sleeping Beauty! Ready to go!"

Miley blushed at his words remembering what happen 15 minutes ago. "Um…yea."

They started gathering everything up, and then they headed to the beach.

When they got to the beach, they laid down towels and then sat on them.

While holding Vicki, Miley said, "I can't believe tomorrow we have to give Vicki back!"

"Yea I know…It just seems like yesterday we got her, but it's been fun…I'm glad you were my partner, it would have been as fun as it was without you." Oliver said honestly.

"Yea…same here." Miley said with a small smile.

"Hey how bout you feed the baby while I get us some lunch at Rico's?" Oliver suggested.

"Yea that sounds good, get me a hot dog and Coke."

"Alright!" Then Oliver left to Rico's. "Hey Jackson…2 hot dogs and 2 Cokes."

"Ok, aren't you on that date with my sister today?" Jackson teased.

"It's not a date! We're just out for that baby project." Oliver defended.

"Oliver…I had to do that project, and me and my partner only saw each other 2 times through the whole thing, and I know nobody is taking it as serious as you and Miley. You've seen each other everyday practically." Jackson said handing over the food.

"Whatever Jackson, we're just hanging out this much because of the project." Oliver said while leaving.

"Just admit it Oken, you're like in love with her!" Jackson yelled after him.

_Is it really obvious? Or was he just teasing to tease? Not what he is saying is false I just don't want the whole world to know, cause if everyone know, eventually Miley will find out and I can't have that…not now at least._

"Hey Miley…I'm back!" He said giving her, her food.

"What took you so long?" Miley asked.

"What you miss me?" Oliver said jokily.

"NO! I mean like why did it take you so long, to…you know get back." Miley said trying to clear it up, but she ended up mentally slapping herself a second after she said it because she figured he was joking.

"I know, I was just joking…anyway, your brother was annoying me!"

"Just think if you had to live with him…non-stop annoyance!" Miley exclaimed. Then they both fell in a laugh. They both ate their food then decided to leave.

"Bye Smiley!" Oliver said, walking home with Vicki.

"Bye Ollie!" Miley said back.

When Miley got inside Lilly was there shaking her head. "What?" Miley asked.

"You got it sooo bad, and don't even realize it!" Lilly stated.

"What! I only like him a little!" Miley said trying to convince Lilly. It didn't work.

"Uh Huh! Suuuure…and you're not Hannah Montana! You're like in Love with him!" Lilly pointed out.

"Whatever…why are you here?" Miley asked trying to change the subject.

"I think I might not like Tyler anymore."

"Why?"

"Because we have nothing in common, and we can never agree on anything, we dropped the baby like 10 times in the last week! That kid is going to have some problems because of Tyler…he is soo carless!" Lilly explained.

"So now you only like my brother?" Miley asked.

"Yea." Lilly said, not knowing Jackson was listening to their conversation from the steps.

With Oliver he was walking home strolling Vicki in her carriage. _What a perfect day!_ He thought.

When he got home he went to his bedroom and put Vicki down for bed. Then his parents called him downstairs.

"Oliver…we need to tell you something…" Oliver's dad told a very confused and curious Oliver.

_**A/N: Okay, so we have kinda a double cliffhanger! What does Oliver's parents have to tell him and what is Jackson going to do since her knows Lilly likes him? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews will get new chapter:D**_


	12. Chapter 12: Lilly and Jackson

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 12**

**Lilly and Jackson**

"So now you only like my brother?" Miley asked.

"Yea." Lilly said, not knowing Jackson was listening to their conversation from the steps.

Jackson was in a state of shock!! He was so in shock, that he fell down the stairs moments after hearing Lilly!

"OMG! Jackson are you alright?" Miley and Lilly asked going over to him.

"Yea…yea…I'm fine." He responded getting back to his feet.

_I wonder if Jackson heard what me and Miley were talking about, about me liking him and all. I hope he didn't cause what if he doesn't like me back!_ Lilly thought.

"How did you fall downstairs?" Miley asked.

"I-I-was…heh…um…"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Miley said, hoping he did so that Lilly and Jackson would finally get together.

"Um…well…I-I" He started.

"Just tell us, if you hear what we were talking about before you fell down the stairs Jackson!" Lilly demanded, "Me AND Miley promise to not get made if you did!" Lilly said trying to find the truth.

"I-I- didn't mean to listen I was just walking downstairs and I heard Miley said if you just like me then, and you were yea, and then I was so in shock I fell down the stairs!" Jackson confessed.

"I'll leave you two alone!" Miley said heading to her room.

"So…" Lilly said.

"Yea, um do you really like me?" Jackson questioned.

"Uh…yea!" Lilly said then blushed.

"Cool, um…I really like you too!" Jackson said and then he blushed. And at his words Lilly's face brightened up.

With Miley she was in her room, she was laying on her bed, thinking of Oliver…of course, then her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID and it said Oliver. Miley squealed and opened up her flip phone.

"Hey Oliver! What's Up!" She said cheerfully.

Back with Lilly…

"So I guess we are together?" Lilly said.

"Absolutely!" Jackson replied. Then they shared a soft kiss. "Want to go to the movies tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great, well how bout you get to work so you don't get fired!" Lilly said then kissed him goodbye and he left.

Lilly was making her way to Miley's room when she heard…

_**A/N: I know another cliffy!! You guys hate me for this, but anyway, the one cliffy will be told in the next chapter! I PROMISE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D**_


	13. Chapter 13: Why Must My Heart Love You?

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 13**

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

Lilly was making her way to Miley's room when she heard…Miley crying.

Lilly quickly ran to Miley's room, and sat down on Miley's bed next to her. "Miley…what's wrong?"

Miley was crying hysterically, but she managed to stutter Oliver.

"What about Oliver? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Lilly had no clue what was going on, but if it concerned one of her best friends she HAD to know.

"O-Oliver, m-m-might be mo-o-ving!" Miley said, while crying heavily.

"O Miley!" Lilly quickly hugged Miley for comfort. No one wants to wake up one morning to find out the guy you love might be leaving.

"Where?" Lilly managed to ask after a few minutes.

"New York…his parents are taking him this weekend and they're going to check everything out, and if they like it, they're going to move." Miley said, still crying, but not as hard.

"Well there you go…he might not move after all!" Lilly said trying to be optimistic.

"But even Oliver said it's probably a sure thing, his parents are just that way."

"This weekend?" Lilly asked.

"Well that's when they are just going to be checking everything out, like the houses, jobs, schools, and such, but once he comes back I know he's going to come up to me and say… 'I'm moving.' And my heart will be broken. WHY MUST MY HEART LOVE HIM?!?" Miley then broke into tears.

After a few hours later, when Miley finally calmed down enough, Lilly made her way to Oliver's house.

She knocked on the door, and Mrs. Oken answered. "Well hello Lilly!" She said with a bright smile.

"Hi Mrs. Oken…Is Oliver here?" Lilly asked.

"Yes…you found out didn't you?"

"Yea…"

"How are you taking it?"

"Well it's not a sure thing, but I'm still kinda upset, but staying strong for Miley…she's a mess right now." Lilly stated.

"O poor Miley…I know you guys love Oliver and don't wanna see him go, but me and Mr. Oken see this as a good opportunity."

_If only she knew Miley and Oliver were like deeply in love with each other. Miley is going to be the one missing him more than I could ever. I'm only loosing a best friend, as she is loosing a best friend and someone she loves more than anything. "_I know Mrs. Oken, but can I see Oliver now?"

"Yea…he's in his room." Then Lilly went upstairs.

"Oliver?" Lilly called walking into his room.

"What?" Oliver replied glumly.

"Miley told me about everything…she's pretty devastated."

"O great! I made her cry! I made My wonderful, beautiful, smiley Miley, cry! How horrible am I!" Oliver said getting overwhelmed.

"It's not your fault; you had to tell her anyway." Lilly pointed out.

"You're right…it's not my fault, it's my STUPID PARENTS FAULT! I HATE THEM!!" Oliver screamed, letting his own tears escape.

"Don't worry Oliver…I know you guys were meant to be…you'll find a way back to her…I know you will." She said while comforting Oliver. She was doing a lot of that lately.

When I few minutes went by Lilly asked, "Are you going to tell her?"

"What? That I Love her?" Oliver asked. Lilly nodded.

"No, because if I tell her and she doesn't like me back then I leave her heartbroken because the girl I love didn't love me back when I could have hoped she did. And if I tell her and she loves me back, it's still heartbreak cause then I have to leave her, so what's the point Lilly? O Why Must My Heart Love Her?!?"

_**A/N: Okay so Oliver might be moving! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews equal new chapter!!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Bye

_**A/N: OMG! You guys seriously ROCK!! I got 8 reviews in such a short amount of time!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's not very long but it's good. :D**_

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 14**

**Bye**

Friday came faster than anyone wanted it to. Miley and Lilly were going over Oliver's place to say goodbye, even though he was coming back late Sunday night, it just seemed he was leaving already.

"You ready Miles…" Lilly asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Miley replied and they walked to Oliver's house in silence.

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly greeted when she saw Oliver outside.

"Hey Lilly…" Oliver greeted back half heartedly. Then he saw Miley behind Lilly. "Hey Miles…" He said with a small smile.

Miley couldn't help but smile back even if this might have been one of her last good bye to Oliver. "Hey Oliver…"

"OLIVER! OLIVER! OLIVER OSCAR OKEN!!" Mrs. Oken yelled from the car with her Man Voice. "GET IN THE CAR!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Alright! Let me just say goodbye!" Oliver shouted back but not as loud. He turned to Lilly and gave her a quick hug. Then Oliver turned to Miley and they hugged. They stood there just being each others arms, not wanting it to end.

"COME ON OLIVER!" Oliver's mom yelled once again from the car.

"I guess I have to go…bye Smiley." Oliver whispered into Miley's ear.

Even though this was a very sad event happening it couldn't stop her from smiling at Oliver's goodbye, it always made her smile. "Bye Ollie." She whispered back into his ears, and they finally broke apart.

"I'll miss you guys!" Oliver said making his way to the car.

"Us too!" Lilly said speaking for the her and Miley, since Miley was speechless and emotional at the moment.

Before fully getting into the car Oliver took one last look at Miley, and then he shut the door and his parents drove off.

Miley and Lilly stood back in his driveway waving until his car was in sight. Afterwards Miley broke down in tears. This would be the worst weekend of her life and it might be the start of more to come if Oliver moved.

_**A/N: Okay it was really short I know but I want to break it apart a bit, so PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews get new chapter:D**_


	15. Chapter 15: Screaming and Crying

**_A/N: Hey guys…there're only a few more chapters!! This is pretty long._**

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 15**

**Screaming and Crying**

It was Saturday, and Oliver and his parents were checking everything out. They were very please so far, and all the needed was a nice home.

At this time they had just entered a home that was having an open house.

"This home is a 4 bedroom, 3 ½ bath home. It has a finished basement with a bar and theatre room. Please look around freely, I'll be in my office over there if you have any questions." The realtor said then walked off.

_WOW! This place is way bigger than the one home! It's even furnished! Even though it's like my dream home, it's not as great cause Miles isn't near. _Oliver thought.

"Look Oliver, this nice fireplace, and O My, look at that beautiful kitchen!" Mrs. Oken exclaimed making her way to the kitchen with Mr. Oken following her.

"Yea mom, it's wonderful." Oliver said with no enthusiasm at all.

After looking at the whole place, they were back at the foyer of the home. "Well I think moving here would be just what we've been wanting." Mr. Oken stated.

"I agree what about you Oliver?"

Oliver was about to say 'yea whatever' but he just couldn't and he exploded.

"You know what! NO! I don't want to move! I REPEAT, DO NOT WANT TO MOVE!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver stop yelling, it's not our house you know, and why don't you want to move?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Because I don't want to leave my whole life mom! I've lived there all my life and I don't want to leave my friends and all!"

"Honey you will make new friends here." She replied calmly.

"I DON'T WANT NEW FRIENDS!!"

"Oliver! We can't just not move because you don't want to leave your friends, there has to be a better reason."

"THERE IS!"

"Is it your friends again?"

"NO…YES…SORTA!"

"What do you mean…sorta?!?"

"ARGHHH! I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU! YOU JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE THAT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT IS GOOD ENOUGH NOT TO MOVE!"

"Oliver we are moving unless you tell me and your father what is this 'big' reason for us not to move!"

"WHAT? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY IT'S IMPORTANT! MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO SPILL MY GUTS TOWARDS MY PARENTS RIGHT NOW!" Then Oliver ran upstairs to one of the rooms and slammed the door, lying on one of the beds there.

"I'll talk to him." Mrs. Oken said to Mr. Oken. Then she went upstairs to the room Oliver was in.

She knocked on the door. "Oliver?"

"WHAT!" Oliver shouted. In his voice you could hear he was emotional and had been crying a bit.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure! It's not our house!"

Mrs. Oken entered the room to find a tear stained face on her son. She sat next to him on the bed. "Oliver…what's the reason, it has to be important to make you all teary cause not many things make you cry."

"Mom…it's kinda…hard to talk about this with you…it's kinda awkward." Oliver stated getting calmer.

"Honey, I promise if you want to not tell your father or anything. I wouldn't even bring it up ever again if its that personal to you. I just want to know your reason Ol."

"Only if you promise what you just said."

"I promise!" Mrs. Oken assured.

"You might think I'm too young, but mom I think I'm…I don't know it's to weird."

"Oliver, honey, just tell me…I can handle it. Now you think what?"

"I-I think I'm in…in…love." Oliver said quietly, but just enough to be heard by his mother.

Mrs. Oken sat there on the bed for a minute then said, "It's Miley isn't it?"

Oliver got a shocked look on his face, "H-How did you know?"

"Oliver…I've seen the way you look at Miley. I'm not that surprised…I always thought you liked her, but not this much. But I believe you when you say this…so let me go tell your father we're not moving." She said as she got up, ready to head downstairs.

"Wait, we're not moving?!?" Oliver shouted with joy in his voice.

"No moving for us, at least not now anyways." Then she left to tell Mr. Oken.

"YES!" Oliver shouted.

"Mr. Stewart! I came over as soon as I got your message…what's the matter?"

"hey Lilly. Miley has been…in her room all day! She hasn't eaten or anything. She hasn't left her bed! And she's been listening to what seems like love songs all day."

"O God!" Lilly said knowing what this was all about.

"Lilly, why is my Miley upset? Did some boy hurt her?"

"Well sorta…see Oliver might be moving Mr. Stewart and"

"Say no more, I understand perfectly now."

"How?"

"I know Miley likes him…it's kinda obvious, I just hope he doesn't break her heart to bad." Then Mr. Stewart went back to making dinner.

Lilly ran upstairs and barged in Miley's bedroom. "O MY GOSH MILEY! You have to get out of bed, and have you been doing this ALL day?!?"

Miley nodded not budging from her bed still curled up under her covers and hugging her teddy bear, berry, and crying while listening to sappy love songs.

Lilly felt terrible for Miley, but she couldn't do anything.

The only person who could help Miley was the one who did this and he just happened to be across the country at the moment.

_**A/N: WOW! That was long!! Lol! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews get a next chapter. It might be the last one, I'm not sure yet. :D**_


	16. Chapter 16: End

_**A/N: teartear Last chapter! ENJOY:D**_

**Why Must My Heart Love You?**

**Chapter 16**

**End**

Once Oliver got home he put his stuff away and bolted down the stairs.

"Honey, where are you going in such a rush?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Miley's" He replied.

"Oliver? I know I said I wouldn't bring it up again but…"

"But what mom?"

"Tell her!" Mrs. Oken said before unpacking again.

Oliver smiled and headed over to Miley's.

Robbie was in the kitchen cleaning up dinner, and that's when Lilly came downstairs.

"How'd it go? She feelin' any better?" Robbie asked her.

"Not really…she misses him too much!" Lilly pointed out.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Robbie asked as he made is way to the door.

He opened the door, to see Oliver. "Oliver?"

"Yes Mr. Stewart?"

"Come on in boy!" Robbie said a little enthusiastic. "We all missed you boy, now are you moving?"

"Actually…no…my parents said that we were staying."

"Yes!" Robbie and Lilly shouted.

"What?" Oliver said confused.

"Oliver, since you left…Miley hasn't left the house let alone her bed!" Lilly informed.

"What? Because of me?"

"Yes Oliver because of you. Now go up there and make her smile again, please…I can't take it anymore." Robbie said.

"Defiantly, I'll go now!" Lilly and Oliver made their way outside Miley's room.

In a whisper, "Hold on, don't say a word!" Lilly then went in Miley's room. "Hey Miley! I have a surprise for you!"

"Great." Miley said with no emotion at all.

"Alright let me bring it in…" Lilly went out to Oliver and pulled him in her room. "SURPRISE!" Lilly shouted. Miley looked to see Oliver and her whole face lightened up and she smiled for the first time in 2 days.

"OLIVER!" She jumped out of bed and hugged him tight.

"I'll be going now!" Lilly said and left.

"Hey Smiley!" Oliver greeted.

Miley smiled again, "Hey Ollie." And they tightened the grip of their hug not wanting this moment to end.

When they broke apart they both sat on Miley's bed. "I heard that you haven't been so…Smiley lately though."

"I've missed you…a lot, do you really have to move!" Miley said.

Oliver laughed, "Well my mom and dad said that we're not moving!"

Miley immediately hugged Oliver again, "That's great!"

"You know I missed you a lot too!" Oliver spoke truthfully.

"You should've!" Miley said.

"O I should've, shouldn't I?" Then Oliver started tickling Miley and was laughing hard. Once Oliver stopped he looked like something was on his mind.

"What are you thinking about Oliver?"

"Miley…remember I told you my move was pretty much a sure thing?"

"Yea? Why aren't you moving, you said there had to be a really big reason for you guys not to move. What was the big reason?" Miley asked.

Oliver took a deep breathe, "You." Oliver said quietly.

"Me? Meaning like me and Lilly as friends right or-"

"No, just you! Not Lilly even though I would miss her, you. I flipped out on my parents in New York and I ended up telling my mom we couldn't move because…I was…in love with you." Oliver looked down, staring at the carpet of Miley's room.

Miley took her hand and put it under his chin and made him face her. "That's the sweetest thing anyone as ever done!" Oliver smiled at her statement.

"And Oliver?"

"Yea Miles?"

"I'm in love with you too!" And then they shared a soft, but romantic kiss.

THE END!!

_**A/N: That's all folks! Lol! Well I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW:D**_


End file.
